


Long Live The King

by DavinciTrap



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something old, something new,something troubled our young boys.</p>
<p>一些回憶和現實的交錯，小國王和小法師各自有各自的心思煩惱和秘密，大人物的小日子，中間會有些糾結，結局必定是HE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live The King

他們在這一片藍天下廝殺，卡梅洛特靜靜的凝視著炫目的盔甲。  
刀光劍影，還有鮮血。  
最後的陽光隱去在地平線之後，士兵們拖著疲憊的步伐歸來。  
卡梅洛特依舊靜謐，但活下來享受勝利之人的笑聲很快令其喧鬧起來。  
如果它能，它定會微笑。  
微笑著祝福那個被士兵圍擁簇著的金髮國王：  
Long Live The King！

Chapter 1

“你受傷了？”梅林停下手中的活，亞瑟進來的時候，血腥氣沖天。  
“別擔心”年輕的國王卻不是那麼在乎，“大部份是別人的血。”  
“給我看看。”梅林歎了口氣，放下藥劑瓶子，他用下巴點了點這裡唯一的床鋪，亞瑟便坐了上去，任憑對方取下自己的佩劍，退去沉重的鎧甲，讓胳膊及後背的長口和其他地方分佈的細碎傷痕一同暴露出來。  
“You idiot，你該早些來我這兒。”梅林皺了皺眉，他將手覆在其中一道傷口上，微涼，亞瑟微笑著閉上眼睛。  
“Licsar gestapol nu.”梅林開始緩緩的吟咒，他深色的眼眸劃過金燦的流光，那些破裂的地方很快便只剩下淡淡的紅痕。  
“Perfect,ah？！”亞瑟動了一下身子，繼而滿意的點了點頭，挑起一邊的眉毛。  
“Dollop head,”梅林坐了個鬼臉，他聳了聳肩，“always.”  
“嘿，我知道這是什麽意思，”亞瑟抗議道，“你得把男僕守則抄一百遍。”  
“沒問題。”梅林轉身的時候，一隻手抓住了他。  
“的確，得換個懲罰方式。”亞瑟仰視著對方，他將手伸到梅林的頸后，微微的用力，那個人順著他的力低下頭來，很快，他們雙唇相抵。

分開的時候，兩個人的呼吸都有些急促，梅林的臉微紅，亞瑟也是。  
“我以為……”法師喘了口氣，“今晚，你會去……”  
“哦，得了吧，停止這個可笑的想法，”亞瑟抵著梅林的額頭，直至梅林坐到他的腿上，“你知道，我就在這兒。”  
“你得去參加慶祝，”梅林的手繞過亞瑟的脖子，那頭髮可真軟，於是他不由自主的來回摩挲，“和騎士們一起。”  
“等回卡梅洛特再說，至於今晚，”亞瑟閉著眼睛發出一聲享受的喉音，“沒有我在他們能更瘋一點。”  
“我不這麼認為。”  
“我已經變了，梅林……”亞瑟的手伸進對方的衣服，棉質覆蓋下的皮膚很滑，“他們也是，還有圭妮維爾，”這個名字讓梅林有短暫的緊繃，其實亞瑟自己也是，他大大的歎了口氣，下巴抵進了愛人的肩窩，“但我很高興，你還是你。”  
“在我看來你也一樣。”  
他們笑著接了今夜的第二個吻。  
很快，他們裸呈相對。

亞瑟的吻永遠那麼火熱，他親吻梅林的額頭，眼皮，還有脖子，他含著梅林的耳垂，舌尖一路往下，停在對方的胸膛上。  
“你有沒有什麽……增肥咒之類的。”亞瑟的嘴唇微微翹了起來。  
“嗯，可以考慮從你身上轉移一些——哦！”梅林誇張的笑凝住了，亞瑟的男根抵住了他的后穴。  
“你的興致很高，”亞瑟擠了擠眼睛，“這很好。”  
長驅直入，繼而便是穩准狠的攻城略地，整個過程中，梅林只能用手攀著對方的脖子，大口大口的拼命呼吸。  
直至他們同時發出一聲調子上揚的高吟。

梅林醒的很早，一向如此。  
但亞瑟比他更早，在他成為了卡梅洛特的君主之後。  
有些事情的確是不一樣了，梅林這麼想著，揉了揉腦袋，他坐起身子,伸了個懶腰，聽著屋外偶爾傳來的馬鳴，不由的咧嘴，但那沒什麼，不是嗎？

***

這件事的起因是一次出行，他們被收到風聲的敵人圍攻，那個時候亞瑟正對著他，梅林眼睜睜的看著敵人一步步的從對方背後快速逼近。  
“小心！”他大喊，可惜已經遲了，亞瑟愣了愣，長劍卻脫手而出，擦過梅林耳垂的時候，梅林聽到了背後一聲痛喊，與此同時，另一隻劍砍上了國王的肩胛。  
那一刹，他毫無猶豫，從手中迸發出的力量隔得老遠將偷襲者狠狠的掀翻在地。  
而後，時間停滯在兩個人的靜默中。  
亞瑟的嘴唇微微張著，繼而又抿緊，他向前走了兩步，梅林下意識隨著他後退。  
但亞瑟只是走過他的身邊，撿起自己的佩劍，大步離開。  
梅林看著對方的背影，不知所措的踟躕，他用手絞著自己的衣襬，力道幾乎要將那件衣服扯爛。  
最終，他朝著那個人的方向跟去，直至他們回到卡梅洛特，都沒有再說一句話。

“出去！”亞瑟在梅林踏進他房間的時候大聲道，“滾回你的地方，梅林！”他以要將對方盯穿的眼神，“我明天再找你算帳！”  
梅林默默照做了，他在關上房門的那一刹聽見房間里傳來的東西與地面接觸的雜響，他握著門把，立了很久。  
那個晚上，他躺在床上，一宿無眠，他的臉正對著蓋烏斯給他的包裹，那個像父親一樣一直照顧著他的老藥師聽到梅林那句：“He knew.”時臉都白了，繼而匆匆忙忙打包了一大堆東西讓他趁早離開。  
“不——”梅林搖了搖頭，蓋烏斯回過頭來看著他，“不。”他又重複了一遍——出奇的執拗，這點和他的母親真像。  
蓋烏斯看著梅林的眼睛，再說不出什麽勸說的話，只能拍了拍他的肩膀。  
梅林翻了個身，卡梅洛特的天空若隱若現，黑暗即將退去，他看著寥落星空，心裡不安卻坦然。  
就這樣吧，梅林閉上眼睛，深呼吸之後他感到一陣輕鬆，這沒關係，他想，他真的厭倦了這種躲躲藏藏的日子，很多時候，他記不清了，他都有一個衝動，直接走到亞瑟的面前，他的掌心會有火焰，映襯著他眼睛里的金色光華。  
是的，沒關係，梅林的呼吸變得綿長，他累了，僅此而已。


End file.
